Emergency vehicles, such as fire trucks, often travel at high speeds and through crowded roadways to get to the destination where help is needed. A variety of safeguards are put in place to ensure that the emergency personnel being transported in these vehicles are shielded from potential causes of injury that can arise in such an environment. For example, seats in emergency vehicles have been constructed to maintain a tank that is part of a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) in an upright vertical position during transport. The SCBA is worn on the back of the seat occupant, and such seat constructions prevent the tank from being propelled around the inside of the vehicle during high-speed transport or in the case of an accident.
In addition to ensuring the safety of emergency personnel during transport, it is also important to provide such personnel with the ability to quickly disengage themselves from the vehicle seats and exit the vehicle with their SCBA in the correct position and ready for use.